debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus
Summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Rather lazy, Beerus often would sleep for extremely long periods of time. After dreaming of a being called the Super Saiyan God, he asked his attendant, Whis about the Saiyans. To his surprise, a Saiyan named Goku had defeated the tyrant Frieza. Thinking this could be the Saiyan he dreamed of, Beerus went to check him out. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level (His clash with Goku was going to destroy the entire universe. Universe 7 contains more than one universe sized realm.) | Macrocosmic level (Should not be any weaker than Hakaishin Toppo.) can bypass conventional durability with Hakai Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Travelled to a planet at ¾ of Whis’s speed. Whis is calculated to move at 283 Quadrillion c.) | Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic Durability: Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic with ki attacks and shockwaves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Regeneration (Low, instantly healed a cut given to him by Goku), Sealing (Sealed the Old Kai into a sword), Danmaku (God of Destruction’s Wrath), Longevity, Telekinesis (Paralyzed Vegeta), Possible Portal Creation (Any character equal to or greater than Buu Saga top tiers should be able to do this with sheer force alone.), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Beings without God Ki cannot sense his ki.), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne’s Love Aroma), Existence Erasure (Which can harm intangible beings and destroy souls), Void Manipulation (Via Hakaishin ki), Matter Manipulation (Turned an egg into sand) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Trained under Whis and has millions of years of experience.) Weaknesses: Beerus is quite lazy. Tends to drag out fights for his entertainment. If his Supreme Kai is killed, he will also die. Note: While Beerus actually hasn’t shown his true power throughout Dragon Ball Super, logically he would at least match Toppo, Universe 11’s God of Destruction candidate in his Hakaishin form, due to having exponentially more training and experience with his god ki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure Point Attack' - Beerus can knock a foe out by hitting them in very precise places. He was able to knock Piccolo out with a pair of chopsticks. *'Headshot' - With a simple flick to the forehead, Beerus sends his opponent flying. *'Sealing' - Beerus sealed the Old Kai into a sword during an argument. *'Hakai' - Just as any God of Destruction can, Beerus extends his arm and focuses on a target, destroying their soul and erasing them from existence. Gods of Destruction can also surround themselves with this Hakaishin Ki to form a barrier which erases attacks. Key: Suppressed | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses